Let's Get Married!
by Kaizawa Raiko
Summary: Basically a King Arthur x OC!Guinevere fanfiction for Nanatsu no Taizai. From the Arthurian legend, Guinevere, or Gwen, was the wife of King Arthur, and that's it. xD Here, however, it's like a pre-marriage story. X3 Also, according to my research, in the Middle Ages, boys are allowed to married at the age of 17, and Arthur is 16. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai


Everything was back to the way it was. Liones, along with the rest of Britannia, was saved from the possibility of being conquered and ruled by a corrupt Great Holy Knight as Hendrickson. Peace and order had returned to the entire land. Words of the Seven Deadly Sins' great acts of good spread within only days, and from fugitives, they became heroes.

"I'm glad you're awake," a cheerful voice echoed throughout the rather silent room, and Guinevere, who had been staring blankly at the large glass window before her, finally shifted her attention towards the door, where the voice came from.

"Ah, Lord Arthur," replied the young lady.

The king was dressed in a light armor - a platinum chestplate adorning his torso, gauntlets on his both hands and knee plates hugging the top end of his boots. On his waist was a sword Guinevere was so familiar with: Excalibur, the sword he himself pulled from the stone it nestled on. Other than those armors, he wore a simple brown shirt that had been torn off its sleeves, and pants that hugged his lower figure. "Breakfast is to be served soon. Will you be my consort to the banquet room?" He even bowed, that same grin never leaving his face.

"As lively as ever, Lord Arthur," she replied, leaving the comforts of her soft bed and taking her steps towards the man. "However, shouldn't you get dressed in your royal robes before we proceed to the banquet room? It would be uncomfortable as it would be unftting to have breakfast in an armor."

He flashed her a grin, before doing as what she had suggested. Although, once he was finished taking off those metal scraps and was about to run over to the banquet room, Arthur found Guinevere standing on the same spot where he had left her. "Were you waiting for me?" A small smile crossed her face. "You asked me to be your consort, and I haven't really given an answer, have I?" Which eventually led Arthur to offer a hand, and she took it, before they walked side by side to where breakfast was served.

"I haven't seen Merlin since yesterday, Lord Arthur," said Guinevere, as they ate. "It's... surprising."

"She said she'll be away for a while," the king answered. "Probably to reunite with the other Seven Deadly Sins."

Arthur paused at his meal and studied the princess for a while, noticing her sudden gloom upon hearing the news. Gently, he placed his hand above hers and grinned, "Are you worried that I might do stupid things while my royal adviser and magician is away?" He wished to add up something like he had her anyway but her next words cause him to freeze.

"Lord Arthur, a great terror is to befall upon Camelot."

She shared the same worry as he had, his fingers turning cold upon having the statement register on his head. "W-What...? What exactly does it mean?"

Guinevere shrugged and took back her hand. "I... I'm afraid I have not even the slightest idea of the vision I had, my lord. That's why I wish to have a word with Merlin about it." As a new king, she knew how much of a hurdle this is to Arthur, as that such events are large-scale problems involving the entire kingdom. It was her turn to envelope his sweating hand in hers, and smiled, "I'll be right here, Lord Arthur."

Yesterday was a terrible day. She didn't know why exactly but a heavy weight had been residing in her chest since a certain time yesterday. Although she worries for Cameliard as well, the vision she had last night clearly meant one thing: Camelot is at great risk.

_Father, I am extremely bothered by a terrible dream. In my dream, ten demons rose from the ground and tore apart the map of Camelot. They were laughing like the evil beasts they were, and afterwards continued to tear Britannia piece by piece. It's absolutely terrifying that I couldn't help but worry for both Camelot and our kingdom. Please, be careful. Love, Guinevere_

Carefully, she rolled the piece of paper to a scroll, handing it over to Great Holy Knight Lancelot along with the order that it be taken to King Leodegrance of Cameliard.

The rest of the day, Arthur was restless. He was conferring with the Knights of the Round Table, his own group of the best Holy Knights of the kingdom. At that moment, Guinevere regretted the decision of telling him the premonition. It obviously stressed the king out, which bothered her even more. She should have discussed it with the sins instead.

A voice cut through her train of thoughts and she looked up to see the young man. "Gwen, what are you doing here?" He caught her standing outside the door of the meeting room, and as the knights descended from the room, Guinevere knew the discussion was already over.

"I was... worried for you, my lord," she admitted. "Please do not stress yourself out. The kingdom would not want you getting sick, Your Majesty."

He took her hand and pressed it lightly against his cheek. "As long as you are here to take care of me, I will be fine, Guinevere." And he kissed her hand before releasing it, still smiling brightly. "I'm free now. Do you wish to take a run around the kingdom?" His smile became a mischievous grin, and Guinevere immediately knew what his words meant. It was a literal run.

They chased each other in the kingdom like little kids, checking out the stalls and having fun conversations with his subjects. Each was happy to express how much they appreciate the young king's efforts in taking care of the kingdom. Guinevere watched as Arthur wholeheartedly spoke to his people, as if he wasn't king at all, but a villager himself. But as she was sitting on a barrel while watching, a glowing sphere appeared before her and suddenly popped, revealing a rolled piece of paper that landed on her lap. Carefully, she unrolled it and silently read the message.

_We're coming over to Camelot~_

_Merlin_

"Your Majesty!" She called, walking over to the boy. "I believe you should see this."

Upon their return to the castle, both of them moved to change to a better set of clothes. Arthur walked out of his room wearing a blue robe lined with gold and having a belt looped around his waist. His pants were of a lighter shade, tucked inside brown boots that reached below his knee. A long white scarf-cape brushed against the floor as he walked. Guinevere, on the other hand, was dressed in a gown of yellow, with the embroidery of Cameliard's crest. They had agreed to meet the Seven Deadly Sins on the conference hall.

"Gwen... When I turn seventeen, let's get married right away."

"W-Wait- Right away-?!" He flashed her a grin. "Indeed! King Leodegrance has already given his approval, and even sent the Round Table as dowry. We wouldn't be having any trouble, would we?"

"N-No, Your Majesty, but..."

"Right away then!" His grin never faded. "And then we could go being less awkward with each other and sleeping in one bed-"

"My Lord!" She cried as they entered the hall. "The entire castle could hear you!"

Arthur glanced at the maids filed on the sides, and gestured at them to leave the room at once. "Well, it is what will happen-"

"- I am pretty much knowledgeable of that, My lord, but don't you think you are a bit too advanced to think of such?"

"Am I?" The king thought for a while, a frown now adorning his face. "But we **will** get married right away, wouldn't we? Just imagine Camelot and Cameliard celebrating in pure joy!"

_Oh dear, _poor Guinevere thought to herself. "Your Majesty, there is no way a wedding could be done in such thing as 'right away.' There are preparations to be made, like the measuring for the wedding clothes, and notifying the people, informing the church, preparing the reception venue, and -"

The young princess never had the chance to finish her rather long statement as a pair of lips crashed against hers. It was only an 'umpf!' that she could manage, unable to do anything at all with Arthur grabbing both her wrists. She only found herself dwelling into the sensation until the sound of doors being kicked open and a familiar voice came to her ears: "Oh, are we interrupting something?"


End file.
